The Corner
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Carlos gets freaked out by a dog on his first day in Auradon, which leads to him hiding in the corner. Jay ends up having to try and remove Carlos from the corner. Basically it leads to them finding out their feelings for each other. I couldn't come up with a good title or summary, but it is better than it sounds. Give it a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Oh my god this place is amazing." Carlos says while taking in everything the room has to offer. Both boys had no clue how this happened. One minuted they were trapped on an island full of villains the next they are in a preppy boarding school full of Princes and Princesses.

Jay merely walks towards his bed and drops his small bag full of possessions. The next moment he can hear Carlos screaming. He turns to see the shorter boy huddled in the corner hiding from a small dog. Jay quickly walks over and shoos the dog out the open door. When he looks back at the occupied corner he know Carlos won't be leaving it any time soon.

"Carlos the dog is gone there is nothing to worry about."

"That rabid beast could come back and eat me in my sleep." Carlos mumbles, fear evident in his voice.

"Buddy, the door is closed he can't get in."

"It's evil, doors can't stop evil." Carlos shouts.

Jay knows that he is faced with two options. One- leave him there till he comes to his senses or two- try and comfort him with human contact. Jay literally cringes at the aspect of the second options and decides to go with the first. He busies himself with unpacking his few belongings and then he just sits there waiting for Carlos to emerge from the damn corner.

"Okay, out of the corner now!" Jay exclaims.

"No no no no no no no." The shorter seems to be mumbling to himself. Time for option two.

Jay slowly approaches the small figure before tentatively reaching out his hand. He places it lightly on the other's shoulder before siting next to him. He wraps his arm around the small shoulders of his friends and attempts to pull him out of the small space. After several failed tries he finally gets Carlos out of the corner.

"See the dog is gone, nothing to worry about." Jay reassures his short friend.

"I don't trust them, for all we know they can crawl through the window."

"Yeah, last time I checked dogs don't fly."

"What if these dogs are special and can?"

"God, no damn dogs can fly!" Jay shouts which results in Carlos trying to hide again.

Jay grabs his friends wrists preventing him from running. They lock eyes and they both notice that the eye contact has lasted a little too long. Jay then quickly releases Carlos's wrist and looks away with a slight blush adorning his cheeks. They both sit down on their respective beds and do their own thing. Not long after the girls come in and leave to door wide open. When Carlos sees the door he freaks shouting about how it's just inviting wild pack animals. Jay finds himself once again trying to pry his friend out of the corner.

They girls leave once they realize that Carlos won't be coming back to the real world any time soon. This time they remember to close the door.

"Carlos, dude, are you going to do that every time the door gets left open?"

"Maybe..."

"Man the fuck up. You shouldn't be scared of dogs, you should be scared of what will happen if we don't get that wand. Which we won't if you spend every second of the day in that damn corner hiding from your fears."

"Wow, inspirational, harsh but inspirational."

"Whatever." Jay says with a small groan of annoyance.

Jay reaches out a hand to Carlos to help him up. Not knowing his own strength he accidentally pulls Carlos up too hard and that's how they end up on the floor with the smaller of the two laying haphazardly on top of the taller's chest. Jay goes to move and finds hands on both sides of his head.

He looks up to once again meet those amazing brown eyes. The feeling he gets is almost as if he could get lost in the depths of Carlos's eyes. Before he has time to process what's happening there is a light pressure being applied to his lips. That's when he realizes that Carlos is kissing him. Without thinking he pushes his friends off of him and rushes out the door without a word.

Carlos sits and reprimands himself for acting on instinct. He doesn't know how but those feelings he has been suppressing for so many months finally got the best of him. The feelings for his best friend, the feelings that he knew if acted upon would ruin their friendship. They were villains, they were evil, they are not supposed to have feelings. Yet, as Jay wanders through the woods he can't help the light, happy feelings in his chest he gets when he thinks of what just transpired minutes ago. Both boys are mad with themselves for acting out of instinct. Jay didn't know why he pushed Carlos off of him. Maybe it was because he doesn't know how to show proper emotion.

An hour or so later Jay finds himself back in front of the door to his room. The same room that a dreaded talk is about to occur in. He shakily reaches for the door handle and pushes the door open.

"We need to talk." Jay states as he walks into the room.

"Okay."

"So ugh, should we just forget about the ugh kiss..." Jay says trailing of slightly at the end.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, okay."

They both know that deep down they won't be able to forget about the kiss. They sit in silence for what feels like forever till Jay feels a presence next to him. When he looks over he sees Carlos a lot closer than expected.

"I can't forget about it." Carlos mumbles.

"I can't either."

Jay then leans in and closes the small gap between them. Carlos's hands move on their own accord, tangling them in the taller boys hair. They break apart rather quickly with a smile on both their faces. A slight blush crosses the blondes face.

"Jay, I can't do this any more."

"What can't you do?"

"I just can't keep hiding my feelings for you, it started as a stupid little crush I could ignore but now, well now it's bordering on love."

"Carlos, I really like you." Jay says while starring intently at the blanket covering the bed.

"So, ugh what does that make us, there is an us right?" Carlos asks with a worried tone.

"Of course there is an us, I don't just randomly kiss anyone. If you want we can be together, like relationship together."

"What dude that made no sense."

"Can we date?" Jay asks still unsure of what is going to happen. He keeps waiting for Carlos to start laughing then kick him out.

"I would love that!"

Soon they are kissing each other again, but with more passion. Both trying to convey their feelings to the other in the kiss.

Maybe Auradon wasn't such a bad place. One day they would both be able to get their happily ever after, maybe even with each other.

* * *

 **Okay, so this probably sucked but I just had to write it. If you liked it I might write more one shots for this pairing and others in the future. But anywayz review and tell me what you think.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
